synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
World on Fire: The Final Battle
Burlang The morning sun rose shining through an open-nebula that made it sparkle purple sunlight as many of the Phontashin's arose from their sleep ready to take on the day. However, in Leina's house hold, it was more of a silent morning due to the tension that Tommy Aguilar and Shade Kagekyo were emanating due to them having to face off against the biggest danger in existence. The two woke up drenched in sweat as they went to the kitchen to eat what they might believe to be their final meal, as they entered the kitchen both saw a buffet of food in front of them. "Hope you boys are really hungry." Leina said smiling as she was wearing an apron that looked kind of tight due to her breasts being tightened together. "You made all this? What's the occasion?" He asked as suddenly Leina gave him a passionate kiss which made Tommy blush. "I figured since you and Shade were leaving today to fight Volkurin, you guys might want to enjoy some good cooking in the unlikely event you...." This time it was Tommy's turn to intervine with a kiss to Leina, "We won't fail count on it." He replied rubbing his thumb on her cheek. "I swear on my honor and pride as a warrior, he's coming back alive, no matter the cost." Shade told Leina. "Now then, shall we eat, or we gonna let this spread go to waste?" Tommy and Leina looked at each other and nodded as the three sat down and chowed down on the buffet like there was no tommorrow. After finishing the meal and cleaning the plates the two went up to their rooms and got ready to leave while Leina went to grab the location of the Void. As Shade finished eating, we went back to his room to grab his jacket, he refused to go anywhere without it, the sole thing still connecting him with his past, a simple leather jacket with a demon and angel on the back, etched in purple. Neither being looked at each other, yet they were holding hands. "Symbolism at its finest." he whispered before walking calmly to the dining room, his boots making a soft, almost non-existant sound with every step. Hour Later Tommy and Shade were waiting on the kitchen table for Leina to return with the location as they were both holding the weapons that they grabbed. "Well this is it..." Tommy said putting on his gauntlets. Shade readied his swords. "Yeah. Seems so." "So after all this is said and done, think you might be intrested in joining up with me? We could always use another pair of hands to help protect the universe." Tommy asked looking at Shade. "If we live, then we will talk about it. But let's not focus on that. We need to ready ourselves for the battle ahead." "Haha, I know but if this is my last day living then the least I can do is have some fun before I bit the dust." Tommy said as suddenly Leina appeared right in front of them. "You got it?" Tommy asked as Leina pressed the palm of her hand right into Tommy's forehead and transfered some Jakin energy. "Got it, it's time." He said standing up as he gave Leina one last kiss. "Also...." Leina went towards Shade giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "Be careful you two, and please try to keep the idiot out of trouble." she said smiling. "Like I said, he'll come home, I swear." Shade said, smiling warmly. "No matter the risk to myself, I won't let him get too badly hurt." Tommy laughed as he headed out of the house and summoned Okin, "Watch out Volkurin, we're coming for you and Quinkra." Tommy growled as he jumped up onto Okin's head. He located the Synch Gate and charged the gateway. "Let's end this Shade." Tommy said with a serious voice. Shade lept on to the dragon and laughed. "Endings never exist, only new beginings, got it?" "Then here's to the end of Volkurin and to the Beginning of a new friend." Tommy shouted as Okin blasted the energy out opening the Synch Gate as it then flew through. The Void The gateway opened right into what seemed like dartkness through the place as Okin flew out and landed on what seemed to be ground. As Tommy and Shade jumped off, Okin started shaking as he then retreted back into his home. "Whoa, this energy must be way immense if it scared Okin this much." Tommy said as he felt the energy and started sweating a bit himself. The deep pit that was Shade's heart froze solid. What gripped him was far beyond fear, sheer terror was the best way to explain it. He remembered what , were there to do, and that freed his mind from the emotion. "Don't worry too much about him right now, it should be yourself that pervades your mind. After all, it's you and me against something that rivals Bael's strongest warrior, maybe even the man himself. Now, we should go forth, and forget anything that would distract us." Tommy looked at Shade seeing that even he was afraid of what was inside the pit, he calmed himself down and focused his energy. Suddenly the gauntlets glowed a white light shining the way. "Let's move." Tommy said as he used his arm like a flashlight to light the way through the pit. Shade followed behind, the echoing voice of his former self, the Demon, calling him, taunting him with his weaknesses bared. He shook it away, and willed himself to continue forward, as a mortal. "aaahhh...." Tommy looked around hearing that groan that echoed through the cave and shined the light through all the directions. As he heard it again, the light shined on something that flashed right back at him and it turned out to be Quinkra who was in heavy chains. "Quinkra!!!" Tommy yelled rushing towards her as he cut the chains off. "Why are you here, can't you see that this is all a trap?" She groaned weakly as suddenly the three of them were sucked into the ground. Over the din of the clamoring fall, Shade yelled at Quinkra. "Fuck traps. I wanna kill the bastard myself. And I won't stop till I do." "You're too much of a fool to realize it." Quinkra said as she passed out. "It would seem that fate has brought me the final pieces of my grand-plan." 'A booming voice said as suddenly black ooze lauched up and grabbed Shade and Tommy as they were being dragged down. '"Oh great, atleast we finally meet Volkurin." Tommy said as he passed through the floor. Shade tried to resist, his anger fueling his body. "Son of a bitch, when I get my hands on you...I'll enjoy watching the life leave you. Every fiber of my..." Whatever else he was going to say was lost as he went through the floor. The two fell down all tthe way at what would seem like a multi-layerd pit which nothing but the same black goo that was dragging down Tommy and Shade. They eventually sllammed into solid ground as the two looked up and saw Volkurin only now his entire body was glowing with black aura while the energy emitted from him caused the area around him to crack. "Volkurin." Tommy growled as he and Shade stood up. '"I am glad to be in the presence of The Leader of the Six Legendary Beings as well as the young Shade Kagekyo, the dimension hopper." 'Volkurin said smiling. "Young? By your standards maybe. But anyway, I will murder you. Hopefully, you don't ruin my jacket in the process." "Easy Shade..... What do you mean by final pieces Volkurin??" Tommy growled wondering what he meant by it. '"Simply really, do you wish to know why Shade managed to exist at this moment? It is because of me, everything leading up to this moment was all because of me. Now that you have the weapons, I will end not only this reality but all of REALITY!!!!" 'Volkurin shouted as he then flicked the two without even getting near him as they smashed right into the wall. "Grr, you have made a big mistake." Tommy said entering his Armor-Form but suddenly the armor instead of it's normal color turned pure white. Shade drew both swords out slightly and slammed them back into their sheaths, his new armor turning blacker than the skies. "Bite me Volkurin." "'YES YES!!!!!! ALLOW THE POWER TO GROW, FOR ONCE I ABSORB IT NO FORCE IN EXISTANCE WILL STOP ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Volkurin shouted as Armor appared all over him causing the energy to erupt like a volcano. "Dang this guy is no joke." Tommy said as suddenly the two armor's started glowing, the dark eneergies absorbed into Tommy and Shade's armor becoming stronger as the armor engulled both of them. "I see, this is why these powers are Legendary even to match The Six Legendary Beings." Suddenly Tommy's two claws disappeared and were replaced with white claws that surrounded Tommy's human hands. Shade became more insect like and more mechanical as well, as his armor adapted. Large, clear wings grew from his back, as the black armor became less organic looking. Both swords were connected by a pole, forming a dual sided spear. "Hey kid, this isn't the best time to tell ya, but I think I came up with a name for this transformation of mine. Beelzebub sounds about right." "Sure sounds good." Tommy replied as suddenly an energy blast went right towards him but he easily blocked it and sliced it apart. "'Excellent, now that you two are worthy opponents, let's end this." 'Volkurin disappeared as he then shot out more energy blasts. Tommy managed to break apart the ones fired at him. Shade spun his spear around and wrecked the energy blast. He then gathered energy into Shinjitsu Zai-no and hurled a blue wave at the enemy. Volkurin easily grabbed the attack and sent it back twice as strong but was sucker-punched by Tommy who shot energy slashs that slammed Volkurin into the wall. "Had enough?" Tommy asked but was then slashed down by a dark-aura sword that appeared from out of nowhere with Volkurin at the handle. "'Feeble-attempts like that have no chance against me." He replied laughing as Tommy dusted himself off. Shade repeated the same trick, but with the second sword, sending a black sphere at Volkurin. It absorbed the blue one along the way, making itself largeer and stronger in the process. Volkurin was being pushed back by the energy but stood his ground, though he did not notice Tommy who charged an ball of lighjt as he shot it at him causing a large explosion. "Something's wrong, even Volkurin isn't this weak." Tommy wondered. "We're just too strong. After all, Light and Darkness are beyond reckoning." Shade said, pride lingering in his words. "Let's finish this shithead off, once and for all." The energy started shifting as suddenly Volkurin emerged unharmed but now had the look of light and darkness, "Thank you for the energy, you seemed to have quickly forgotten that the souls of purgatory run through my body, which means you've just been feeding me more power HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" He then turned his attention to Shade as he then punched Shade right in the gut sending him flying while a clone of him slashed Tommy down causing blood to be spread. Shade picked himself up, slowly and painfully. and readied his weapon. "I'm sorry, but what kind of attack was that? I've had bug bites hurt worse. Gotta work on that if you hope to beat me." he said, obviously bluffing. He took a defensive stance and again insulted Volkurin. "What's the matter moron? Can't grasp the fact a filthy Hell-Hunter just withstood your fist?" Tommy stood up as his right eye stopped bleeding as it was instantly healed on it's own, he could tell Shade took a more serious hit than either of them expected. "Griger, I need you." ''Tommy thought in his head trying to get some advice but no one replied. '"Pathetic attempt to anger me will not work, however I admire you're valor and will happily oblige." Volkurin shouted as he landed on the ground and summoned his sword. "Your not just fighting him." Tommy replied summoning his Jakin energy. "Kid, damn you! Get back. Let me handle this. Got it? I'm a far better swordsman, Hell, the man I'm cloned from is the best around." Shade yelled at Tommy, not because he didn't want the help, he downright needed it, but his ego was getting the best of him again. Volkurin smiled as he then split in two and attacked both of them. Tommy blocked each slash aimed at him trying to get the upper hand but could feel the energy out of his own body being drained each time the attacks connected. "Damn each second he attacks more and more of my energy is being drained." Tommy said firing light arrows at the clone which slammed it into the ground but was redirected back at Tommy who took the hit. Volkurin original slashed at Shade trying to connect. Shade dodged each attack easily. "Your clone seems to be having a better time than you. What's on your mind?" he taunted, causually. Taking the black sword, he stabbed the monsterous shadow, using his newfound power. Thanks to the sword, any shadow cut by it had the injury transfered to the original. In an instant Volkurin appeared right next to the body that was stabbed, '"Pathetic" '''He said using an light orb to send Shade flying right into Tommy as the two were down. '"I would love to continue toying with you but I do have plans so as a thank you for giving me all this energy, you two will be the first to see my first creation." 'Volkurin then focused both the light and dark energies inside of him into the palms of his hands as he combined the two. In the middle of it was something that seemed impossible, in plain view of both Tommy and Shade he had created an entire galaxy. "'GALAXY DESTROYER!!!!!" 'The energy was shot at them causing the entire area to distingrate as it hit Tommy and Shade. Between Dimensions Shade was in a completely bland, pointless place, a brink of death. "Stupid me. Got careless again." Then a thought struck him. "KID! Where the Hell are you?!" "Over here." Tommy said as he floated towards Shade, "Think we're dead?" Tommy asked wondering where the hell the two were. "Do you see flames, brimstone and the other trappings of Hell? Nope. If we were dead, we'd be cooking right about now. Well, I would be at any rate. After all, I commited a grave sin. I sold my soul to the Devil. There's nothing even a God could do to save me now. Besides, I think my potty mouth precludes salvation as is." Shade replied. "You, on the other hand, would probably go to the other place." "''Relax, you two aren't dead yet. Though I did save you before that attack finished you off." ''Griger said as he appeared in front of them. "Wait how? I didn't think you even had any powers left." Tommy said. "''This old man stll has some tricks up my sleeves, though right now the reason I came to your rescue was because you two lack the final item needed to defeat Volkurin." ''He said disappearing. "WAIT!! Tell us what it is!!" Tommy shouted but couldn't feel Griger's presence, "Actually I think that's where the two of us comes in." Out of nowhere an energy unlike anything Tommy has ever felt appeared out of nowhere as he turned and saw two beings in front of them. "Who are you?" he asked as the two appeared into the light, one was a tall-adutl male with the face exactly like Tommy's while the other was a slight shorter blond female standing next to him. "Been a while Shade, good to see that time down under hasn't rusted ya." The male said smiling. Shade first walked over to the male. "You forget who I am. After all, time has no meaning for me these days. I'm still fit as a fiddle." But then he noticed the female. "Loran. I'm surprised. You're here, I missed you." he said, stroking her face with his hand. The stoic expressions the ex-Hunter would have worn in any other event were gone, and a loving smile found its way to his face. "You're the reason I still draw breath, even as I grow tired of my meaningless existance." Loran however, slapped her Demonic lover. "Meaningless? Who the Bael told you life was meaningless, especially yours? You're an idiot Shade Kagekyo. I have half a mind to smack you again." she replied, tears forming in her eyes. "You were more than a replacement to the man I once married. You became my love, because of who you are, a brash, evil, cruel, kind, loving, jerk, idiot, genius. Everything you are is why I love you. Yes, I do have my husband and daughter back, but nothing would erase my love for you. Remember what you told me? You sold your soul to the Devil just for me. No one else ever would have. You were never a copy, just a different take. And to me, that makes you worth every possible thing that could happen." Shade stepped back. "I hate when you're right. I just never delt with a truly broken heart before." Loran closed the gap between them. "I'm sorry life worked out this way for you. I never meant to hurt you, but you had become unstable mentally. I watched you die right in front of my eyes. I didn't expect to even see those calm red eyes ever again, to ever feel your pulse again." she said, hugging the Demon, who returned the gesture. Tommy chuckled a bit before turning his attention towards the male, "So, I'm guessing you're me?" Tommy asked looking at him as if he was looking into a mirror. "In a way yeah, I'm Ray Martinez and you're Tommy Aguilar." Ray said smiling as he extend his hand for a shake. Tommy was suprised but honorned as he shook Ray's hand with confidence. "I told you didn't I? You're life is worth living no matter what you say moron." Tommy said smiling at Shade. "Huh I can see why you're somewhat like me." Ray said chuckling. "Loran, I want you to be happy. My heart and mind finally stopped fighting, and now I see clearly. What do you want?" Shade asked. "I want you to either come home with your shield, or on it." Loran replied, quoting Shade's favorite movie, 300. "If you can't even manage that, I'll never forgive you." Ray smiled as he and Loran moved back a bit, "The reason we were summoned here was that you two have problems, Griger informed us about this situation and figured the two of us would be the perfect ones to tell you." he said. "Tell us what exactly?" Tommy asked. "The way you two are now, there's no chance Volkurin can be defeated but to win you must become one." Ray said pointing at the two weapons. "The weapons weren't orginally seperated, they were always meant to be together but because of their abilities only one element was needed to bring them back. The strength and kindness of a Leader along with the Protector of the darkness." Tommy looked at his gauntlets trying to make sense of what Ray was saying. Loran continued. "Of all people, you two should be able to figure it out. You need both Light and Darkness. Try putting the weapons together or something. Honestly, that Griger person never really explained it. I got nothing." Shade cocked his head sideways in confusion. "I can't make heads or tails of this. How about you kid?" "Grr, Why must everything be a lecture with that GUY!!!" Tommy yelled shaking his hands furiously but then realized what it had meant, "The energy inside each of the weapons, Why was Volkurin able to control it?" Tommy wondered untill the answer hit him, "Of course." Tommy quickly went to Shade and grabbed his spear. Suddenly the white and black energy started to converge with each other causing the two items to become one as a giant orb of light surrounded Tommy and Shade. As the orb died down, there appeared Tommy and Shade in black and white armor that looked the same but with their old Armor-Form designs. "The energies are perfected meaning now is the time to end this." Tommy said concentrating as both darkness and light appeared in a perfect fusion. "Let's go, kid. Time to kill that bastard before he makes another move." Shade answered. "And Loran, I'll be back WITH my shield." Tommy focused his energy causing the ripple in the dimensions to open a wormhole, before entering he looked back at Ray and walked up to him. "I... I have so many questions.... how...." Tommy asked but was stopped by Ray who put his hand on his shoulder. "Believe in yourself but always remember that you're friends give you real strength." He replied smiling. "It was great to see you Shade and you too Loren but..... I'm gone." Ray said with one last smile before disappearing. Loran smiled at Shade. "Hope you take care of yourself." she said, likewise fading. A ghost of a whisper lingered. "I still love you...." If it were possible to see Shade's face, it was as if the fires of his soul were lit. He regained whatever it was that drove him forward, and he was ready to either kill the monster or die trying. "We're not getting any younger. Let's go." he told Tommy, "Wait...How do we get out?" "The way I made." Tommy said as he and Shade entered the wormhole. Back at The Void "'Grr, where did they disappear too??" Volkurin asked looking around trying to find a clue as to their disapperance when suddenly a blast of white and black hit him hard slamming right into the wall. "Miss us?" Tommy asked as he and Shade landed on the ground. "Grr, I see so that annoying god Griger interfered with my plan, no matter now I can end this." he replied shooting another energy attack at them. Shade simply waved his hand, repelling the attack. "Done yet? Me and Beelzebub are just gettin' warmed up here." "'Impossbile!!!!" '''Volkurin roared as he then created an army of himself that filled the entre area as they charged right at him but instantly disappeared. Tommy then struck down Volkurin slamming him down pass the floor. Shade sped over to Tommy. "Good work Kid. Wanna kill him now or later?" "'ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'The energy then erupted as Volkurin turned giant with what appeared to be a body made of space with stars embedded into them. '"I will not all you pathetic rats to stop my ultimate plan of DESTRUCTION!!!!!" 'Suddenly the energy around them was being absorbed into the palms of his hands as if all of creation was being recreated once again. '"BIG BANG STORM!!!!" '''He lanched it at them but for Shade and Tommy it was slower than a snail. "Let's finish this in one final strike, game?" Tommy asked extending his hand. "Lead the way kid." Shade said, grabbing Tommy's hand. When both hands touched something appeared behind them in a sort of shadow of light and Darkness as they combined themselves to absorb the energy of the attack. Then in that same instant launched it back at Volkurin peeling off all the power he stole as everything went back to where it belonged. Volkurin was seen on the floor groaning from the impact of the attack as Tommy and Shade stood over him. "All I ever wanted was to understand why, why I was thrown down into this place of darkness while my sister lived above with everything handed to her. I was created and yet no one told me why, well what are you waiting for?! Kill me!!!!" Volkurin said as he spat on the two. "Stop with the self-rightious pity act. You played the part you were born to play, get used to it. God's plan for me was shit too. Hell, I don't think He would really pay attention to a souless bastard like myself. But then, I'd have to have a family to be a bastard child, wouldn't I? You see, in your anger, you actually thought you were on the bottom of the food chain. Tell ya what, prove how you could be lower in His eyes than I, a pathetic copy of a man who stole my only reason for living, a being that defies classification by His word, a shadow of a shadow, not even worthy to die." "Whatever your reason, it is clear that you are evil itself and must be punished." Tommy said but suddenly Quinkra was right in front of her brother protecting him. "Move of the way." Tommy said charging an energy blast with his gaunlets. "No, for whatever reason you might believe my own brother doesn't deserve this fate, please allow me to help him." Quinkra said not moving an inch. Tommy turned to Shade, "What do you think?" "Depends, are you asking me as a human, or a Hunter? The human in me cannot kill him, but my training as a Hunter removed much of that sense of justice. But violence will only beget more, and that reason alone stays my arm from carving him like a turkey. Deal justice only how you see fit, I will have no more part in this bloodshed." Tommy sighed as he put down his arm, "He is evil but killing him won't justify anything, fine I release him to you but what exactly do you plan on doing with him?" Tommy asked as suddenly Volkurin was wrapped up into an orb of light that shrunk down to the size of a normal soul as it flew into Quinkro's hand. "All my brother wanted was a life outside of this hell-hole so I will reincarnate him into someone else, thank you and now Shade Kagekyo you're time in this realm is at an end." the darkness surrounded Shade as it started to disintrigrate his body. "Wait what's happening??" Tommy asked as his and Shade's relic's disappeared, "Shade was not meant for this dimenision and was only given enough Jakin energy to last till the end of this journey. Now he will return to his dimension but his power will remain changed forever more." Quinkra said as she held both of the relics in her hand. "I didn't get to keep my promise though. He's not home yet. Bah, it was fun while it lasted. See ya later Kid, maybe not. Who do I look like, God?" Shade said. "Besides, I think this is the end of my road. My body doesn't exist anymore, just this psudo-body that allowed me to finally do something right." "I'll never say good-bye my friend, but I just wish you'd atleast call me by name once but I guess it ain't meant to be, Later Shade Kagekyo." Tommy said smiling. "Sorry Kid, there are no more chances for me. Time for the old Devil to lay his sword down at long last." Shade said, his body destroyed. Tommy smiled as suddenly he was knocked out and fell to the floor, "I'm sorry but it would be dangerous for you to retain this memory." Quinkra absorbed the memory of Tommy's moments with Shade and transported Tommy back to Ligerus as she returned to Purgatory to rebuild.